Manhã de Domingo
by Thaisinha
Summary: [SONG FIC]Reflexões de Tiago Potter numa manhã de domingo. Songfic com a música do Maroon 5, Sunday Morning.


Manhã de Domingo

Naquela manhã de domingo, o único som que podia ser ouvido era a chuva que caia por fora da janela. Era dessa janela que também vinha a pouca claridade que iluminava os dois corpos nus deitados na cama, enrolados no emaranhado lençol branco.

Cabelos ruivos se espalhavam por um travesseiro e na cintura da dona desses cabelos repousava uma mão masculina. O corpo masculino, musculoso e definido, pertencia a um jovem de cabelos escuros e espessos, que caiam, rebeldes pelo rosto, cobrindo-lhe os belos olhos castanhos, que se encontravam abertos. Tiago Potter, agora com 20 anos, pensava na namorada ao seu lado. Lílian Evans, a ruivinha que o fizera pagar todos os seus pecados. Ele fizera quase tudo para tê-la. E ela havia merecido todos os seus esforços. Lílian era a garota perfeita pra ele.

Moveu-se devagar, temendo acordá-la e cuidadosamente, puxou o lençol mais para cima, cobrindo o busto da namorada. Observou, carinhosamente o rosto tranqüilo da garota, a expressão sonhadora. Parecia hipnotizado por ela. Em tempos como aqueles, tempos de guerra, aqueles momentos eram os que ele mais valorizava. Os momentos dos dois, em que eles pareciam se desligar de tudo e só lhes restava um ao outro e a paixão arrebatadora que os envolvia.

Perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos e só deixou o devaneio quando sentiu alguém puxando o lençol de seu corpo. Viu a pequena mão de Lily, puxando o pedaço de pano branco em sua direção, numa tentativa de roubar os lençóis.

Sentiu que ela aproximava o corpo do dele e não fez nenhuma questão de conter aquele movimento. Observou as feições dela assumirem um ar provocante e ao mesmo tempo dengoso, e deu um suspiro profundo antes de senti-la enroscando-se em seu corpo e selando seus lábios num beijo.

_É manhã de domingo e a chuva está caindo_

_Roube os lençóis, chegue mais perto_

_As nuvens envolvendo-nos num momento inesquecível_

_Você se enroscando ao meu corpo_

Quando ela finalizou o beijo, deitou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele, acomodando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e ajeitando seu corpo ao lado do dele, quase como se tivessem sido feitos para se moldar um ao outro.

Aproveitando a posição em que se encontravam, Tiago começou a passar a mão por entras as madeixas de cabelos ruivos. Perdendo-se novamente em pensamentos.

Em meio a guerra, tudo que ele queria era proteger Lílian. A guerra era uma loucura, só estava trazendo complicações. E ele temia por Lílian.Amava-a demais para deixar que qualquer coisa acontecesse com ela. E sabia que a estava colocando em perigo. Sabia que com certeza a deixaria, iria embora da vida dele, se soubesse que poderia entrar e voltar quando quisesse.

Sabia que sofreria se fizesse aquilo, mas se fosse para protegê-la, ele faria sem pensar duas vezes, sem pensar na dor, no sofrimento de sua vida sem a presença dela ao seu lado. Sem pensar no vazio que tomaria conta dele no momento em que ele dissesse Adeus.

Ele a colocaria em primeiro lugar nem que isso significasse a morte para ele.

_Mas as coisas se tornam loucas, viver é complicado_

_E com satisfação iria pra estrada, levantaria e iria embora se soubesse_

_Que algum dia ela iria me levar de volta pra você _

_Que algum dia ela iria me levar de volta pra você_

Sentiu que Lílian se movia ao seu lado e abriu os olhos encontrando os orbes verdes da garota a sua frente. Ela deu uma rápida piscada nos olhos e moveu o rosto em direção ao dele. Ele entreabriu os lábios ao pressentir a aproximação dela, logo ambos estavam envolvidos em mais um beijo apaixonado.

Foi então que ele soube. Aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava. Lílian, o amor dela, os beijos dela, os carinhos dela. Enquanto ele tivesse aquilo, ele estaria completo. Sentiu-a desvencilhar-se dos seus braços e levantar-se, indo até a janela, que fechou, deixando o quarto numa penumbra.

Apesar disso, ele conseguia vê-la, conseguiu divisar os contornos do corpo que ele tão bem conhecia e em toda aquela escuridão, ela era tudo o que ele via e queria ver.

Sem esperar, puxou-a de volta para o seu lado, temendo que tudo pudesse acabar se ele não a mantivesse em seus braços. Permaneceu por um tempo que ele não soube determinar qual e que com certeza não tinha importância, apenas abraçando-a e sentindo as batidas do coração dele, juntamente com a respiração tranqüila, indicando como ela estava gostando daquela sensação.

Para ele sentir tudo aquilo também era maravilhoso. Adorava as manhãs de domingo dos dois. Quando ninguém tinha que trabalhar e eles tinham apenas uma ao outro. E ficavam na cama por horas a fio, apenas curtindo, um ao outro. E curtindo a manhã de domingo, seu refúgio inalcançável, único e mágico.

Ele teve uma única certeza naquele momento, ele queria que aquilo nunca acabasse.

_Isso talvez seja tudo o que preciso_

_Na escuridão ela é tudo que vejo_

_Venha descansar comigo_

_Curtindo a vida na manhã de domingo_

_Eu não quero que isso acabe_

Levou as mãos a cintura dela, permitindo que os seus dedos delineassem os contornos do corpo dela. Passeou com as mãos por toda a extensão do corpo feminino, quase como que pintando um retrato da mulher ao seu lado.

Puderam ouvir o trovão de dentro do quarto, sinal de que a tempestade aumentava, e ele pode sentir o corpo dela tremer levemente, como se assustado com o som ouvido e numa tentativa de fazê-la sentir-se protegida, puxou rapidamente o corpo dela sobre o seu, abraçando-a.

Sentiu que o corpo dela respondia aquele contato e que ela tentava acomodar-se sobre ele. Sentiu quando ela colocou o rosto ao lado do seu, deixando seus lábios tentadoramente próximos.

Dessa vez foi ele que incitou o beijo, movendo rapidamente o corpo dela, permitindo que os lábios se encontrassem.

Abraçou-se nela, movendo seus corpos, enquanto os sons da tempestade preenchiam o ambiente. Num breve instante no meio de toda a escuridão ele pode divisar os olhos verdes brilhando. Ouvia o movimento das árvores incitadas pela chuva do outro lado da janela, e o movimento dos dois, pelo som dos lençóis amassando. Não importava o tempo, não importavam as guerras, eles ficariam juntos no final. Ele faria tudo para que aquilo ocorresse.

_Meus dedos delineiam cada um de seus contornos_

_Pintando um retrato com minhas mãos_

_Num vaivém como galhos numa tempestade _

_Que mude o tempo, vamos ficar juntos afinal_

Estavam se beijando e a cada beijo Tiago tinha mais certeza de que era daquilo que ele precisava.

Tateava pelas costas de Lílian em meio a escuridão excitante. Tocava cada pedaço da pele nua dela, tentando passar toda aquela felicidade que sentia no momento para a mulher com quem ele sonhava compartilhar sua vida.

Queria descansar com ela. Mantê-la em seus braços eternamente, tendo um ao outro e ao seu amor. Por isso que amava aquelas manhãs, seguintes às noites em que um pertencia ao outro do modo mais pleno possível. Queria que a manhã de domingo fosse eterna.

Volta e meia perdia-se dos pensamentos, com algum movimento de Lílian, sobre ele. E depois, voltava a eles, com força maior do que antes. Saia então do torpor do fundo da mente e voltava à realidade da presença do corpo feminino a sua frente.

Procurou o rosto de Lílian sedento pelo beijo, que começou gentil, até tornar-se tão necessário que qualquer movimento era para um aproximar-se mais do outro, numa tentativa de provar, que dois corpos, podiam, sim, estar ao mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo. Ou pelo menos colados um ao outro, as peles nuas em contada uma com a outra, a sensualidade aflorando no pequeno aposento escuro.

Perdiam-se em toques, carícias, alheios ao tempo, que não fazia sentido e que não parecia existir, e curtiam cada momento como se fosse único.

Aquilo era único, tão único que ele só sentira com Lílian, somente ele e nenhuma outra. E ele sabia, que no momento, seu único desejo era que aquilo nunca acabasse.

_Isso talvez seja tudo o que preciso_

_Na escuridão ela é tudo que vejo_

_Venha descansar comigo_

_Curtindo a vida na manhã de domingo _

_Eu não quero que isso acabe_

As vezes a vida podia se tornar complicada, as coisas podiam ficar difíceis, mas com Lílian ao seu lado ele sabia que poderia resolver tudo.

A chuva continuava caindo, naquela manhã chuvosa, e internamente ele chamava por Lílian. Esperando que o ela pudesse sentir tudo com a intensidade que ele estava sentindo.

Esperando que ela estivesse aproveitando tanto aquele momento como ele. Procurando uma forma de fazê-la sentir completa, como ele sentia.

Tocou o rosto dela, carinhoso, beijou em toda a face e desceu com uma trilha de beijos até o pescoço dela, sentiu-se arrepiar quando ela pôs a mão em sua nuca, forçando-o a aproximar-se do rosto dela e criando uma oportunidade para mais um beijo.

Aquela rotina incessante de beijos, carinhos, caricias, era o que o deixava com forças para se levantar e preparar-se para o resto da semana. Para a tensão da realidade que ocorria fora daquele quarto.

Era a presença dela, o saber que sempre a teria ao seu lado para o que precisasse que o fazia querer seguir em frente, que o fazia batalhar a cada dia para dar o melhor á ela.

Por que ela merecia o melhor e nada menos que o melhor e era por isso que ambos estavam juntos, por que ambos procuravam o melhor, um ao outro. Por que ele era o melhor pra ela e ela o melhor pra ele.

Quando quebraram o beijo, ele pode ouvir o suspiro de Lily, ainda com a respiração dificulta devido ao beijo, e procurou enxergar o rosto dela nas sombras, encontrando uma expressão de satisfação nele, que o fez sentir-se satisfeito também.

Ele tinha que procurar a melhor forma de deixá-la sempre com ele. A melhor forma de dar a ela tudo o que ela dava a ele.

_Mas as coisas se tornam loucas, viver é complicado_

_É manhã de domingo, a chuva está caindo e eu chamo por você_

_Cantando para algum dia me trazerem de volta para você_

_Procurando uma forma de voltar para você_

Lílian podia não saber, mas ela era tudo pra ele. Ela era o motivo que o fazia levantar todos os dias e sair de casa com a cabeça erguida.

Ela era a mais prima razão de sua vida. O mais puro motivo do seu viver.

Ela era o que ele via sempre que parava e não queria pensar em nada.

Era a única coisa que ele enxergava na escuridão. Era a única coisa que ele queria enxergar.

Era o mais perfeito ser que foi criado. Com os seus cabelos ruivos, a pele clara, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas, o rosto delicadamente desenhado. O aroma de lírios que ela exalava. O corpo de formas delicadas. A personalidade marcante. O conjunto perfeito de qualidades que ele procurava numa mulher.

Ele queria que ela estivesse com ele pra sempre, partilhando seu leito e seus dias. Partilhando sua vida e a eternidade, a começar por aquela manhã de domingo.

_Você pode não saber_

_Que talvez seja tudo para mim_

_Na escuridão ela é tudo que vejo_

_Venha descansar comigo_

_Curtindo a vida na manhã de domingo_

Ela tinha que saber que era tudo pra ele. E ele queria dizer, procurou o rosto dela, segurando-o entre as duas mãos e disse, observando os olhos vivos como esmeraldas:

Lily, eu amo você. Você é tudo pra mim.

Eu sei. – ela respondeu. – Eu também amo você. – ela sorriu e beijou os lábios dele mais uma vez.

Ela sabia e ele também que haviam sido feitos um para o outro e era aquilo que importava. Naquele momento, para sempre.

Ele trouxe o corpo dela ainda mais próximo ao seu, puxou o lençol e cobriu-os, enquanto uma rajada de vento abria a janela por ela fechada, permitindo que os primeiros raios de luz, acompanhado do arco-íris pós-chuva iluminassem os dois corpos abraçados na cama.

N/A: Essa fic foi surto enquanto eu ouvia a música tema, Sunday Morning do Maroon 5. Eu tenho que dedicar ela pra algumas pessoas em especial:

Thiago, que de certa forma contribuiu para essa história.

Biazim, por toda a ajuda que tem me dado.

E Ju, que também tem me ajudado muito.


End file.
